The Paper House
by smii-tan
Summary: A family move in a new house. Two sisters were exploring the rooms. They found an mysterious room that has all answers about the house... This is just a random story I made! XD
1. Chapter 1, Suspicious Mirror

Me and my family just moved in a new house. When we got there, the wind was blowing, I heard the birds chirping, and it was quite.

"Whoa!" My little sister said.

"I know it's so huge!" I replied.

"Come on Avis! Let's go!" My little sister pulled my arms.

"Wait! We have to help mom with the boxes!"

"Its okay sweetie, you can go around the house. Me and your dad can handle this" My mom said smiling.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes I'm sure, and here is the key" She pulled out the house key. The key has a weird shape; the top part looked like a shape of a heart and was very old and cranky.

My little sister, Elissa, wouldn't quit pulling me. She just turned 6 last month and then we moved to this old weird house in the middle of the woods.

Me and Elissa ran towards the house, then I pulled out the key and unlocked the door. I look around the house, it was dusty and everything looked old.

"Woah" Elissa said while scanning the house.

"I love it! I love it!" She said while jumping. I giggled.

"Oi, Let's go check upstairs" I told her.

"Okie dokie!" Elissa was too exited that she went upstairs first.

"Wait!" I ran and looked around for her, but there was no luck.

"Huh?" I checked the hallway. It was quite.

"Eli-"

"BOO!"

"WAAH!" I fell on the floor.

"Elissa stop that!" I stand up removing the dust in my pants. I look at the hallway; there was a huge window with beautiful designs at the end. There were also three doors, two on the left, and one at the very end.

I felt Elissa pulling my jacket.

"Let's check all the doors!" She jumps and runs too the nearest door.

"Wait!" I laugh. She's so happy about the new house.

I walk in the door; there was a huge bed and a huge window! The room is big, white, and clean, the sunlight was so bright, and it smells good.

"I guess this is where mom and dad is gonna sleep" I said.

"Then let's go to the other room!" She started running again but I grabbed her little hand.

"You better wait for me and don't run!" I shouted.

"Okie!" She's still happy even tough I shouted at her.

We went to the other room. It has a pleasant smell too, it's very clean, it has a big window too, has two beds, a huge closet and the ceiling has a fan.

"It's our room! YAAYY!" She yells then jumps to the bed laughing.

"Its so comfwobble!" She rolled around the bed that's near the window.

I look around and saw the wallpaper of the room is rip. I touch it, just made it worst. Oh well. I look back to Elissa. She's jumping around the bed.

"So are you gonna be on that bed?" I smiled and put my arms around my waist.

"Yesh!" She stands up and runs at me.

"Let's now check the last room!" She said so excitedly.

We walk in the hallway. It was quite, we could only hear our footsteps creak on the floor. When me and Elissa got there, we opened the door. This room is the weirdest of all, it has dust all over and empty boxes. At the very end there was a mirror, an old mirror. We walk near it. The mirror has little cracks on the edge of the glass and the designs are well carve.

"It's so pretty" Elissa said looking at the mirror. I could see our reflection; Elissa has gotten taller a little.

"Elissa! Avis! Could you get your stuff here?" We heard mom yelled down stairs. We walk out; I look back at a moment. I saw a boy in the mirror.

"Sis? What's wrong?" Elissa pulled my jacket.

"Oh! It's nothing" I answered.

"Ok" Elissa already walk away. I look back again the boy reflection was gone. I scratch my head.

"I guess it's just my imagination" I close the door and left.

"_Come back…"_


	2. Chapter 2, Not just a Normal House

"Wah! I'm so tired!" Elissa jumps downs on bed.

"Me too Eli" I replied in a tired voice while sitting on my bed.

"Girls! It's dinner time!" Mom yelled. I stood up and changed my clothes. I wore my red t-shirt with a cute panda in the middle and had my gray pajamas on. I looked at Elissa, who was still wearing her dress.

"Elissa change your clothes"

"Ugh… I'm tired" She yawns.

"Change your clothes now cause they might get stains when we eat dinner!" I raise my eyebrows. Elissa stands up like an old man. I stared at her as she walked to her closet. Out of no where, she suddenly fell on the floor.

"Elissa!" I ran towards her and reached my arm out.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired" She said as she stood up and opened her closet. She took out her green long sleeve shirt and white pajama pants and ties her hair.

"Let's go!" I said. Me and Elissa ran down stairs. Me and Elissa were surprised because the living room was amazing. All the sofas were in place, mom's bookshelf was all organized and pretty, and dad's painting were organized in place on the walls.

"Wow mom! This is amazing" I said smiling.

Me and Elissa raced to the kitchen. I knew my mom cooked us something good because the aroma around me was breath taking.

"Come on girls, it's your favorite!" Mom smiled. I walked in and saw my all time favorite food; lasagna! I sit down and Elissa sat down right beside me. I was about to eat but dad interrupted and said

"Lets celebrate for our new house!" While raising a cup of orange juice.

"YEAH!" Elissa raised her glass too. Mom smiles and did the same.

"Bless this house" I grinned and copied them. We all said

"Cheers!"and started eating.

"So who was the previous owner of this house?" I asked curiously.

"Well it's was my grandpa's house before, why?" Dad answered.

"Well, I saw an old mirror in the third room. I was just wondering why it's there, that's it."

"Oh, that mirror was his 1st son's. My dad's brother died at the age of thirteen." He said before eating another piece of chicken.

"I guess he left it here for his son." He continued.

"Oh" I said.

"13? He was the same age as me. Poor kid…" I said to myself. Later when we finished eating, me and Elissa raced to the bathroom.

"Me first!" Elissa shouted. She pushes me to the side, went in the bathroom and shoved the door.

"Geez Eli, you didn't have to do that." I sighed. I heard the toilet flush, and then she opened the door.

"You can come in." She said with a sleepy voice. I stepped in the bathroom and both of us brushed our teeth. When were done, we went upstairs. Looking at the hallway gave me shivers, but I could see the moonlight going through the window took that thought away.

Soon, we arrived to our room. Elissa jumped right in her bed. I did the same, and then I covered myself with the bedding.

"I'm going to turn off the lights, ok?" I whispered.

"Yeah…" Elissa said, sleepily. I slowly reached out my hands to the lamp and pulled the cord. I could hear the wind blowing on the trees. Then, I looked at the stars. I could see them more clearly than our previous house. I slowly close my eyes, and went to sleep…

"_Your family is in danger…"_

"_You have to leave this house or it's too late…"_

I opened my eyes and look around the room. I also look at Elissa, she was still sleeping. Who's that voice then?

I look at the time, its 1:00. It's late… I should go back to sleep. I close my eyes again and went back to sleep…

"Avis!" I hear a voice…

"Avis!" Again, I hear it again.

"Avis! Wake up!" I feel my arms being shaken.

"Whaaatt" I yawn. I lean up and rub my eyes. It was Elissa.

"I hear something sis!" She shouts whisper.

"What is it?" I look at her.

"I hear knocking sounds outside! And I can't sleep!" She jumps up to my bed.

"You're just imagining things"

"I'm te-" Suddenly, knocking sounds came. Elissa was right. I look at the clock on the wall, its 3 am.

"Avis, I'm scared" Elissa was shaking and clinging to me.

"Don't worry Eli" I hug her.

The knocking sounds gets louder and louder, I could hear Elissa crying, and the beds were shaking. I was so scared.

"It's ok Elissa" I hold her head.

"It's ok, I got you" I hug her tight. I close my eyes wishing it to stop.

Later it stops. The bed stop shaking and the knocking are gone. I look at Elissa, she looks back.

"Is it-sniff-gone?" She said shaking.

"Yes" I look at her eyes. It was shining like a star.

"Let's go check mom and dad" I said. Elissa nod her head.

I get out of bed; Elissa was so scared that she was still holding me like a leech. I walk pass the door. I look at the hallway, I could see dad's painting were on the floor broken. The glass was shattered all over the floor.

"Elissa get your slippers" She did so. She also took my slippers.

We wear our slippers and walk in the hallway. It was so quite, I wonder if mom and dad are okay…


End file.
